


Daybreak

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: A soft moment.





	Daybreak

Harrison rolled over sleepily, and felt something warm underneath him. For half a second, he almost had a heart attack, then he realised it was okay-- only Drew. Drew, buried in the duvet, breathing steadily, still asleep. Harrison froze, not wanting to disturb him-- he didn't think he'd ever seen him look so utterly at peace. He couldn't resist reaching out, though, and gently brushing a lock of hair off Drew's face. Then he smiled softly. 

He didn't remember exactly how they'd ended up sharing the bed. The search for the Valentine was leading to a lot of long nights, and the campus was cold and dark with oncoming winter. Their thing was so fragile (but they had a _thing_ , Harrison couldn't get over that fact, Valentine or no Valentine) and somehow they'd ended up curled under Harrison's rainbow patterned duvet, warm and safe and together. 

And now it was morning, and Drew was still sleeping beside him, and Harrison found himself wishing every morning began that way. Maybe they hadn't found the Valentine yet, but this moment felt untouchable by bad luck or broken tropes or any of it. The pale wintery sunshine streamed through the windows, and his breath was a white cloud in the freezing air, but Drew was warm and Harrison lay back down and tried to slip into his arms. Drew half opened an eye and mumbled something like "Go away, you're cold," but reached out and pulled him closer. 

Harrison sighed happily, and Drew opened his eyes properly this time. "You okay?" he asked. 

"Absolutely," Harrison said. "You?" 

"Me too. I've never been more okay than I am right now." 

"Aww, Drew? Really?" 

"Yeah," Drew said. "Just because I'm not as lovey-dovey romantic as you are doesn't mean I don't--" He stopped. 

"Yeah?" Harrison said breathlessly. 

Drew hesitated, then pulled away and sat up a little. "--doesn't mean I don't love you," he finished. 

Harrison made a sound embarrassingly like a squeal and dived back under the covers. 

"Well?" Drew said anxiously. "Don't leave me hanging!" 

"Oh, Drew," Harrison said, slightly muffled by duvet. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, fluff just happens.


End file.
